


A World Of Princes

by britishflower



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Au where Agatha goes to the boy school, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Rewrite of SGEWWP where Agatha goes to the boy's school instead of Sophie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was robbed of a Boy Agatha who gives Tedros gay panic.

Agatha stared at the vial. It's tear drop shape and the small amount of potion.

Yuba looked up to her "Remember, the potion is permanent unless you drink the antidote on the third day. Get the storian, drink the cure, and wish for The End," the gnome said.

Agatha looked up at Sophie, she had given up at the last second and now she would be going. The black haired girl smiled "Wish me luck," she said. Agatha went behind the curtain and drank the potion. An acidic bile ravaged through her throat and down to her stomach. The skin of her face and body felt tight and loose at the same time, melting from a soft round faced girl to a hard squared jaw boy. Her body swell to a larger size causing some of her shirt seams to rip and pop. Muscles growing taunt under her skin and heat burning at every pore until she stumbled back on to her rump. Her lungs cried for air as she took deep breaths. 

Fingers curled around the edge of the curtain "Aggie?" Sophie peeped.

"Give me a second." The new voice was deeper, boyish and rough.

Soon somebody new came out from behind the curtain. Sophie's breath failed her.

The boy was tall with muscle bound body. His brown eyes were dark and sharper than before. His black hair was short and showed off his square jaw and sharp cheek bones. His pale skin was like cool white marble. A impossibly huge difference between the bug eyed girl this boy had been a few minutes ago. The boy cleared his throat "How do I look?" He asked.

Yuba stared at him "Very good, strong jaw and the voice is impeccable," he mused. 

Sophie squeaked and blushed when boy Agatha looked at her "You look um..."

The normal catish smirk dashed across her friend's face, even more handsome "Dashing like a prince?" He teased.

The blonde girl blushed and looked away. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked at the familiar brown eyes of her best friend "Trust me Sophie, 3 days and we'll go home with our Happily Ever After restored," she said in a softer tone of her rumbly boy voice.

Sophie looked at Agatha, her best friend in a Boy body "You need new clothes."

Agatha stood on the shore for the girl's school, staring at the boys shore. Sophie had been sent back to the school after fixing up Agatha a pair of clothes for her boy body. The gnome stood beside her "Are you ready?" He asked her.

Deep down, she'd never be ready to do this. Go into a boys school under control by her once true love and steal the storian back. Yet to get that happily ever after, she had to "Whenever is time," she replied. The spell was sharp and painful. Agatha was glad that she wouldn't have to think about any of this for a good few hours.

\---------

"What's your name?" A voice barked.

Agatha opened her eyes to bright light and a dog in her face. Castor, the once two headed dog, stared at her with a snarl "What's your name boy?" He snapped.

Agatha recalled everything back once more; what happened, where she was, Who she was. Everything was different now. Very and terribly different. The dog sneered closer yet before getting to repeat his question again, Agatha shoved his muzzle back with a hand and glared "Angus, Angus of The Stefano Hills you mutt." 

The boys in the school whispered and muttered to each other. The teachers were murmuring around her "Where's that?" A teacher whispered.

"I think it's near Jount Joullie."

Angus the boy sat up "Kingdom was stolen by a princess from another kingdom, came for the bounty to win it back," she lied.

"How did you get in?" A boy asked from above, black hair with purple eyes, and Agatha recognized him. Aric.

Her dark eyes narrowed "Shield had a small crack in it," she replied.

Aric glared "I closed the shield up, nothing could get through without me."

"Didn't do a good job then."

Aric sneered at her but left as the hall was deathly silent. Castor looked around "Three nights from now we enter a trial that hinders on the balance between good and evil or we all becomes slaves. Nine boys who win the end of the next three days challenges but the top rank boy of each day challenges will get the wonderful honor of searching for the Storian. Eight boys will be picked out of the top ranks, the ninth will be chosen by Trial Captain! So you best be making friends if you want to survive the trial and not becone slaves," His voice echoed throughout the hall. All the boys were back to whispering and chattering in the hall. Anticipating who would be the winners to get on the trial team.

A woodpecker that Agatha recognized from the school for good last year landed nearby "School is at full occupation Castor," Albemarle said.

Castor looked up at the bird "Put him with the runt, whichever one has the lowest ranks will be punished," he dismissed, walking off.

The woodpecker handed Agatha a piece of paper, she didn't need to ask who the runt was. For it was the very boy she was trying to avoid.

_ **Angus Of Stefano Hills** _

_ **Boy, 2nd year** _

_ **Roomate: Tedros Of Camelot** _


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie awoke alone in her room. Beatrix had already left for breakfast and she couldn't have felt any lonlier than now. Her best friend was in a school with a prince she had tried to keep from taking. Now it was up to Agatha to make sure they got their Happily Ever After and as far from this terrible world as possible before they were put on the chopping block.

The closest they had to communicating was lighting lanterns for their missions. Green if everything was fine and Red if everything went terribly wrong. Until night fell, neither would know if anything about the other. A scratching noise came from the door and Sophie found a note peeking out at the bottom. It was in pumpkin patterned stationery with only two words written on it.

**Sewers. Now.**

\-----------

Sophie hated the sewers beneath the schools. It reminded her too much of her daring pranks against the good school last year then her almost attempt to kill Agatha and the final evolution into the witch she longed to keep dead. 

There she met Lady Lesso and Professor Dovey. The two were not happy when she told them what was going on and where Agatha was at this very moment. 

They were extremely unpleased "Of all the people in the woods, the one girl who will know want to do is a boy across the bay trapped in the school her Prince is the leader," Lady lesso lashed.

Professor Dovey placed a hand on Lady Lesso's shoulder to calm the witch. She looked at Sophie with a softness "Sophie, we cannot risk that either of you in that school but whatever happens you have to tell us," she said. 

Sophie opened her mouth to go on but down the tunnels of the sewers, steps echoed "Who's there?" A voice called, it was most definitely Pollux. 

Lady Lesso ushered Sophie away "Go, don't let Evelyn or anybody catch you!" She said.

The two teacher hurried off before Sophie could say anything more.

Pollux's pawsteps grew closer "I asked who's there!" The dog called. Sophie needed to find somehow to hide herself before the dog found her here.

"Who's-" Pollux yelped as his head teetered on his body, a shadow barreling past. For a moment it looked like a student but then he realized the shadow was nothing more than a rabbit. He didn't think much of it, thinking of it as nothing more than the poor animal was lost and accidentally getting trapped inside the tunnels.

\--------

Half way across the bay, Agatha was following Castor down underground. 

She could hear the echo of voices as they got closer "One pen, you manage to lose the one pen that could destroy us!" Manly's voice boomed.

"It's those two girls! They came to the school and probably never left, if you let me-"

"You've had your chance Princess, now we're trapped in a trial with deadly terms and lost the only thing that'll save us from Evelyn," the professor snapped. Professor Manly left the room looking angry and ugly. He stormed past the dog and boy. 

Castor shoved Agatha inside "Classes start at 8 am sharp tomorrow," he snapped. The door slammed shut. 

Agatha took a deep breath as she processed the information.

Then she heard the shuffling of feet. In her boy body, Agatha turned to face the last person she wanted to be left alone with.

Tedros was thinner then she remembered, his cheeks sunken and eyes hollow. He stared at her with angry eyes "So is it true?" He asked.

Agatha swallowed "What is?" She asked, voice still deep and boyish.

Tedros glared at the boy standing across the room "Between the two of us, whoever has the lower ranks gets beaten?" He asked as if asking the weather to somebody he wanted to kill.

Agatha shrugged her broad shoulders "Don't know, I just got here."

A sneer "I guess we aren't going to be friends." Tedros got up and Agatha noticed the Prince was shorter than her boy by a few inches, making the blond look up "That trial spot is mine, got it? I don't care what I have to do but I will get on that team."

Agatha shrugged "Do whatever you want boy, like I give a donkey's behind what you do," she spat.

"I will find that pen and finish this fairytale. And not let some black haired prat is getting in my way."

"Cocky one, aren't you? I see why Agatha left you for a witch. Can't keep your mouth shut and words to yourself."

Tedros looked stunned at the comeback. Agatha jabbed a finger to his chest "Everybody has heard the story by now. Your accusations about Sophie and Agatha but maybe if you learn to shut up and listen, you'd have close your fairytale with her by now instead of putting us in a death sentence trial."

The Prince looked deflated. A sad scared boy. It made her see the boy she saw back in the tower, the boy at the snow ball, the boy who survived the trial, the bot who wanted love that wouldn't leave him. Not like his father and not like his mother.

Agatha stepped back "God you're pathetic," she muttered. The girl turned boy went to her bunk across the room. When she spared a look back, Tedros was curled up on his bunk. Agatha saw something new and terrible. She shouldn't have felt sad for him, because he attacked her, he ruined her happy ending with Sophie and his own chance for her to be happy with him. 

Yet it made the nickname and his smaller appearance even worse. The perfect boy every girl wanted and every boy wanted to be was built up as untouchable but now the boy's had turned on him like a pack of wild dogs to a weak lion. _Between the two of us, whoever gets the lower ranks gets beaten. _The scars were whip marks.

Agatha wasn't sure what to think about him. The boy who she loved or the boy who ruined her life? 

She recalled Sophie, the girl across the bay trusting her to get the Storian back. Agatha hardened her heart to Tedros, it wasn't him she should trust no matter how small or weak he was. This boy was willing to kill her and her best friend since he believed that she had brought Sophie with her to the tower. She would not feel sorry for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Agatha had been given her schedule. It was much different from the girl's old schedule.

1: Weapons For Boys

2: Survival Of The Fittest

3: Defense Against Girls

4: Lunch

5: Fraternity & Teamwork

6: Forest Fitness (Group 2)

Agatha was currently in her first class. The boys crowded in front of a teacher that she recognized as Professor Espada. He stood in front of the boys "As you know, we will be following some traditions of the trial by tale. Though we will have drastic changes, such as the trial will go on from dusk until only more or one member of the side will win. None of the girls will hold back and neither will you," he said. The professor looked them over "But the trial will keep the flags and today's challenge will consist of two boys going against each other. He first to drop or lose their flag is disqualified. We will go until one boy is left."

His eyes roamed over the crowd. He pointed to Agatha than to Tedros "You two will be our first pair."

The fight was won barely ten seconds in. When professor Espada shouted for them to fight. Tedros charged at her with full force. Agatha had looked him over enough to know he didn't know anything about how poor his body had become. She, however, knew what to do in a situation where somebody was weak.

Agatha stepped aside and stuck out a foot. Tedros hit the dirt with a crunch and the black haired boy took the flag with ease. When the prince pushed himself up, nose bloody and elbows scraped badly, his flag was on the ground. His eyes stared wearily at the flag.

Agatha noticed the look in his eyes. Sad and exhausted. A familiar feeling she knew all to well. She reached out a hand to the prince. His eyes flickered to her hand than to her face. The feelings buried under anger and he smacked her hand away "I don't need any help," he grouched under his breath. Tedros got up, blood staining his upper lip and slipping down his arm. He turned away and half walking, half stumbling past the other boys he left them behind to do god knows what. Agatha momentarily hoped he'd go clean up his wounds. Even if she hated the prince, she was the daughter of the town's doctor and knew when somebody needed to dress their wounds before things got ugly.

"-gus. Angus!" Professor Espada shouted.

She was brought back to the present. Her eyes turned towards the teacher "Good, welcome back to class. Prepare for the next opponent," he said.

\---------

When her third class ended, Agatha rolled her tired shoulders as she left to lunch. Angus was a broad well built body but even as a boy, it felt like all of the muscles of her body ached from fighting a whole class of boys, fight against a girl phantom like at the girl's school, and a test to prove which boy was strongest in arm wrestling. Thankfully she had gotten 1st rank in the three classes and needed to relax and pass the rest of her classes if she wanted to get the Storian back and go back into her own body.

She diverged from the lunch line and found Tedros weakly working at his scrape. The Prince softly hissed as he dabbed a damp cloth against the wound. It was bloody and dripped with crimson droplets. His other elbow was wrapped poorly. He was obviously not good at this.

A hand took the cloth and jerked Tedros' other arm and tore the bandage off. The Prince was frozen as he started at the black haired boy. He had dipped the cloth in the water than frowned at dirty water. Tedros wondered what to do in this moment. Then it was over. The boy, Angus as he had been called, dumped the water and stood "Stay," he commanded.

He strode off, ignoring the few calls from other boys.

Tedros realized he had left his lunch. His stomach clenched, hunger calling out through his body. But he didn't take it. The Camelot Prince wasn't a thief and he didn't trust this other boy in the slightest. What would happen if he took some food and the other boy noticed or the other boys themselves noticed. He wasn't risking a lashing even if he was starving.

Angus came back with fresh water and a clean cloth. He pulled out Tedros' arm and began cleaning the wound. Neither boy spoke as the lunch hour passed and the black haired boy worked endlessly to clean the wound properly.

When it was over, Angus stood "Try avoiding infection," he said flatly. Tedros didn't speak as he walked away, taking the food and sat at an empty table to eat. He rubbed his arm and looked at the bandage over his wound, it was pristine and tight. The Prince sighed and left the cafeteria. No use to staying here since he didn't ever eat and nobody cared for him being around.

\-------

That night, Agatha flopped on her bed. She had about ten minutes before going to find the Storian. She felt eyes on her and when the girl turned boy looked back, Tedros was watching from his cot. It was still unnerving to see him thin and brittle. The Prince wasn't death glaring at her but instead more like interested and cautious. His other arm was wrapped now, not as perfect as she had done but it looked like he might have attempted to mimic her own wrap.

She looked at him "What?" She asked.

Tedros looked away but did respond "Why'd you help?" 

Agatha looked at his arm where she had wrapped it "My mother was a doctor, I've seen wounds tinier than that kill fully grown mill workers from the slightest infection. As much as I don't like you, even I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," she replied.

Tedros rubbed the wound "Thank you for the help," he said. Agatha tried her hardest not to blush but the way he said it, the boy from the tower had come back again. Gentle and caring.

The cell door opened and the peace was shattered, the moment once again lost. Aric glanced over at Angus "Storian isn't going to magic itself out now is it?" He said coolly.

Angus stood, he was taller than Aric and bigger. He shoved past the purple eyed boy. Down the sewers, her mind trying to think of anything besides her Prince who she left alone with the person crueler than the witch her best friend became.


End file.
